


Sneak glance

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves can be pervs too, F/M, M/M, Poor Tauriel, Thorinduil - Freeform, Thrandorin, Thranduil loves to watch, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel has to give a report but she can't find Thranduil. However, once she does find him she realized it would have been better to just wait for him back at his tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak glance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, actually. It's not beta-ed and I try to go for a more light story. Hope you enjoy it.

Tauriel grimaced when she found herself facing the current situation.

She looked around to see most of her men were looking everywhere but at her, the only valiant enough was Legolas. However, the young prince didn’t count because he had on a mischievous smirk enjoying every single moment. Tauriel narrowed her eyes at him; this was his vengeance because the Captain of the Elven-King’s guard had been paying too much attention to the youngest dwarf, Kíli. It wasn’t her fault at all, Kíli was handsome, taller than most dwarves, with fair features and a humor Legolas would never be capable of obtaining.

“Go on, you know it isn’t so bad.” Tauriel glared at Legolas who tilted his head much like his father.

“Then, why don’t you do it?” Replied Tauriel to which Legolas shook his head shrugging.

“No, no. This is for you Captain, part of your duty. Besides, you seem to know more about _dwarves_ than me.” Tauriel was tempted to roll her eyes but contain herself.

Seriously, she never thought Legolas could behave like a jealous human teen. Tauriel sighed turning around and leaving the tent. If she was going to speak with King Thranduil and give the report they just received from Thorin Oakenshield she better do it fast.

It wasn’t so much she didn’t want to do her duty. No.

The problem lied in the recent behavior from her King. Thranduil had always been _peculiar_ ; Tauriel knew this and she was never overly worried by his _peculiar_ behavior. However, recently and just after the dwarves escape from the Woodland Realm Thranduil had started behaving strangely; and after the battle…well…

Thranduil had been distracted; she had discovered him daydreaming from time to time. He pretended to pay attention to the meeting and the festivities but he was so far away. Then there were his strange disappearances. Every day at odd hours he would just vanished only to return hours later out of air and not as compose as he usually was. _Dishevel_ some would say, Tauriel would never mention anything about her King’s lack of glamour after his strange disappearances.

There were other signs, of course. Thranduil insistence on staying at the gates of Erebor to help around (this statement brought more than a hundred eyebrows raised by most of the Elves and all the dwarves.)

There was something, however that didn’t change.

King Thranduil’s epic fights with the new King Under the Mountain: Thorin Oakenshield. Now, that one wasn’t a complete surprise to anyone. But some thought perhaps both Kings would work on their relationship one the battle was over.

Usually when both of them ended up on the same place they would fight until Gandalf or Bilbo interrupted them sending each King to a different corner. At this Tauriel stopped in her search for her King and suddenly grimaced, having to give Thranduil a report from King Thorin was going to be an unpleasant task. It didn’t matter how much Tauriel suspect her King enjoy those verbal quarrels.

Half an hour later Tauriel was about to give up. Winter was nearing its end and the sun, up in the sky, was warm enough to make her want the freshness of a shadow. She puffed crossing her arms, turning her head left and right until her eyes fell upon an artificial hill. It was made mostly with the broken debris from the ancient path leading to Erebor. It was big enough to cover the place where most dwarves had been working extracting rock and mud to help in the reconstruction.

_Well, it’s worth a try._

Tauriel would look there and if Thranduil wasn’t there she was going to wait for him at his tent. With new resolution she approached the place but, instead of going directly to where she could see the dwarves working she took the isolate path from behind.

She looked around admiring the sudden silence filling the valley. From this place she could see the forest and hear a nearby river that fed the lake. The sky was a deep blue and the shadow of the mountain extended as a protector around the zone. She smiled admiring the sudden wildness she found herself in until she found her King.

Straightened up, Tauriel approached Thranduil ready to speak and make her presence known when her eyes fell upon a unique sight.

Thorin Oakenshield stood working on stone and mud with his respective tools. He had on a dark blue open shirt showing his broad chest filled with dark hair and a thin layer of sweat. His leggings, black and made of leather, were hugging tightly his muscular legs showing just how strong they were. His face was ferocious a mask of pure concentration and devotion to the task at hand.

Tauriel paled when she realized Thranduil was having troubles breathing, he was flustered and his fists were closed tightly. Tauriel opened her eyes in silent horror when she realized what she had run into.

This was where her King spent his alone time.

Watching Thorin from afar.

_Oh, by Valar…_

Tauriel decided rather quickly she needed to go, she was about to turn around when Thranduil turned abruptly. He was shocked with his blue eyes reflecting the glint of surprised and apprehension he felt for having been discovered in such inappropriate position.

The Captain of the Guard blinked trying to hide her feeling at the situation she found herself in. Thranduil turned his face to Thorin then to Tauriel then he fidgeted nervously. Thranduil never fidgeted and Tauriel knew she was about to be screamed at for…well, for finding her King in such a position.

But, as soon as the unrefined appeared on him it disappeared and Thranduil tried to recover his dignity and majesty even when for Tauriel it was obvious he was still rather _excited_ by what he had been _overseeing._

Both looked at each other for a long time until Thranduil quirked an eyebrow, straightened up and sent Tauriel a commanding stare.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Uh, my Lord, I was looking for you.” Tauriel said wishing she was anywhere but in this place.

“Yes? Whatever for?”

“Right. I…I was meant to give you the report that King Thorin sent regarding the works on the reconstruction and the making of the bricks necessaries for Lake-Town.”

Tauriel tried to keep her emotions and her expressions in check. She saw, however, how a myriad of emotions crossed Thranduil’s eyes until they set on something Tauriel could not describe nor name.

“I see.” Thranduil were to speak again when a loud growl and a cursed were heard followed by a dry noise. Tauriel moved before Thranduil could say anything, the Captain readying her swords ready for an attack.

Both elves attentions went back to Thorin who was now cursing in Khuzdul and nursing a nasty cut on his hand. Thranduil bit his lip and Tauriel felt her horror growing.

_Now everything makes so much sense…_

Tauriel felt the blush rose in her cheeks and she dreaded turning to face Thranduil after her discovery. Oh, the Captain didn’t even want to imagine what would Legolas said of his father lusting after a Dwarf. On Thorin Oakenshield. The same male Thranduil seemed so adamant to insult and have verbal quarrels every single time they see each other.

Then, a thought occurred to her. What if all those fights were…foreplay?

“Oh, by Valar…” She whispered not without certain horror at the prospect.

Thranduil closed his eyes mortified; he went to speak when another dwarf made his appearance and this time Thranduil heard Tauriel make strange sounds. He blinked following the Captains stare right to the newcomer. Kíli, youngest nephew of Thorin had appeared and the young dwarf had already disregarded his shirt long ago leaving uncovered his chest, broad shoulders and strong arms.

Thranduil lifted an eyebrow while he observed the blush in Tauriel’s face go brighter as her eyes dilated and darkened slightly. The Elven-King smirked ready to say something when his eyes caught the vision of Thorin.

The damn dwarf would be the dead of him.

Thorin had taken his shirt off and was giving some instructions, and then a smug smirk appeared on the dwarf’s face.

For what seemed like an eternity both elves stood there sending hungry stares to both dwarves. Tauriel never had imagined such a _well-build_ body hid behind the Dwarven gear. Nor was she aware of the effects it had on her, or her King. She felt heated raise at her cheeks when a pair of dark eyes pinned both elves to the spot where they thought themselves well hidden.

She tried to move, to react but could do nothing when she realized Kíli was smiling hugely at her. He stopped whatever he was doing and started making his way towards her. Thorin however merely stood there smugly tilting his head as if pointing to the far forest.

“We will discuss the report later today, Captain.” Tauriel turned to see Thranduil wearing a blush, walking slowly backwards towards the forest. “By the way, Captain?”

“Y-yes, My Lord?”

“Not a single word.”

Tauriel didn’t need to be told twice. She wasn’t about to kill Legolas by telling him his father was having a very heated affair with a dwarf, much less that his sudden disappearances were done to glance lustily after said dwarf before going to the forest and…do whatever it was they did.

“So…” Tauriel jumped startle turning to see a smiling Kíli. “I see you found uncle’s and King Thranduil’s favorite pastime.”

Tauriel cringed. She seriously didn’t need the image. Kíli laughed grabbing her hand.

“You don’t have to make such a face. I promise you is not as impossible or unpleasant as you may think.”

“I wasn’t…I…shut up.” Kíli laughed again rather enchanted by the glare Tauriel was sending him.

“Say, care to join me? I think a bath is in order and, after that we can…you know…”Tauriel refused to let another blush appear on her face. She gave Kíli a half smile tilting her head.

“Tell you what. You go, clean yourself and make yourself presentable and I may be inclined to show you the stars.” The last part was said with a suggestive tone, Tauriel leaned forward her hand brushing Kíli’s chest, her lips caressing his cheeks.

This time it was Kíli the one blushing, left speechless as Tauriel left. Kíli then smiled goofily and ran off to his place to get ready. Tauriel for her part smiled. Now she needed a cold shower and a way to avoid answering unpleasant question from Legola’s.

 

 

 


End file.
